SunKissed
by Broony
Summary: Serena and Blair go on vacation for some well deserved fun. A holiday entertainer by the name of Dan cathes Serena's eye. DS with SB friendship.
1. Chapter 1

"We're here. Finally" Serena said as she popped her head out of the airplane door. They had arrived in Cuba. The beautiful ocean colour sky above and the sun splitting the rocks. Nothing could be more perfect

"Let. Me. Out" Blair snapped pushing her way past the people on the stairs. "Ugh, don't touch me"

Serena snorted at her best friends antics. She really wouldn't change would she?

"I'm really sorry for my friend it's just that due to the early flight she never got her meds and she hasn't been out in the open with civilised people in awhile so she has lost her manners" Serena apologized to the many people giving Blair a disgusted look

"My meds, seriously?" Blair hissed "You know I don't see why we had to fly economy with sweaty ill mannered people who are sitting so close that they could be humping your leg or on top of you when we have a private jet in our backyard?" she said clearly irritated

"Keep your voice down" Serena said through gritted teeth

"And honestly, I think the health and safety board should be contacted because I'm sure it is not healthy for your legs and feet to be squashed like that. I swear I didn't even have room to wiggle my toes"

"Don't exaggerate" Serena laughed. "We agreed that on this vacation we're not going to be Blair and Serena Upper East Side royalty just two simple young girls enjoying a holiday". Blair ignored and talked over the top of her. "Blair Waldorf does not sweat"

"Did you hear me?" Serena tugged on her arm

"Yes I heard you" Blair rolled her eyes.

"Come on" Serena shouted over her shoulder as she hopped onto the shuttle bus that would take them to the airport doors to retrieve their luggage

"What? You expect me to _voluntarily_ squish myself onto that packed bus?" Blair threw her head back and laughed. "Oh my god you do", her eyes wide. She held her hand out for Serena to aid her onto the bus. "You know you may be used to many sweaty bodies being pressed up against you but I'm not" Blair couldn't resist the dig

................................................

"Did you really think it was necessary to bring 15 pairs of shoes?" Blair raised her eyebrow

Serena walked over to Blair's closet where she was currently unpacking and began to count her shirts. "Did you really think it was necessary to bring 21 vests?"

"Well I'm not washing them" Blair said shuddering at the mere thought

"You know it's not a sin to do laundry _yourself" _Serena preached_._ Blair looked her up and down before finally settling on her face. She stared blankly at her for seconds and automatically changed the subject. "Where are we going to hit up first? Swimming pool? Beach". Their hotel overlooked a small sandy beach

"Beach!" Serena clapped excitedly

After they had both finished unpacking they changed into shorts and tank tops and left their hotel suite

...............................................

"Cheers". They both clinked glasses and took a sip of their cocktails

"Remember when we were kids and my mom took us to the beach and you tried to drown me?" Blair said

Serena laughed and put down her drink. "I do. Good times. At times I wish I had been successful". Blair playfully swatted her arm in mock hurt

"Kidding"

"Ladies" A dark haired man walked up to Serena and Blair with a leaflet in hand. "Are you enjoying your vacation?"

"We've only just arrived today" Serena smiled

"Oh we'll you're going to love it here I can assure you. How long are you here for?"

"3 weeks"

"3 weeks? What or who are you trying to escape from? He joked

"Just a well deserved break" Blair said

"I see. I'm Dan" He held out his hand. "I'm part of the entertainment team here at this resort"

"Serena"

"And I'm Blair" She sweetly smiled, "The nicer of the two". Serena snorted through her straw

While Dan was explaining his reasons for interrupting their tanning session both girls took in his handsome features. His razor cheekbones cut to perfection, his brown puppy dog like eyes, a strong chiselled jaw line with a hint of stubble, and his luscious pink lips which created an adorable smile

"So I hope to see you both later then?" Dan asked

"Sure" They both chimed watching him walk back down the beach to another couple

"He's hot" Both said looking at each other

* * *

I know this is short but it's just to get the story up and running.


	2. Chapter 2

"Blair, come on already" Serena shouted through to Blair who was still preening herself in the bathroom

"You can't rush perfection" Blair shouted back

"No? Well then you should have been out ages ago" Serena joked

"Ha, ha" Blair did her best 'fake laugh' as she opened the door. "I'm ready" she twirled

……………………………………….

"What are you ordering?" Serena asked never taking her eyes off of the menu

"I don't know. What's safe to eat?" Blair replied

Serena laughed and shook her head. "Everything's safe to eat, Blair"

"Hmmm" She raised her brow and continued reading her choices

"Can I take your order please?" A man with a thick broad Cuban accent took out his notepad and pen

"Hey, yes" Blair smiled. "Can I just ask? Are your chickens born and bred here?"

As soon as the words left Blair's mouth Serena looked down disbelievingly 'oh my god'

"Excuse me?" The waiter smiled unsure

"Chickens, you know 'quack'" Blair quickly flapped one arm

Serena's face reddened, clearly embarrassed. She placed her hand across her mouth to stifle her giggles. Unable to suppress them, she excused herself from the table and walked outside to get some fresh air

"Never mind, can I just order a salad please"

"What about the other girl? She escaped before I got the chance to ask" he gave a small nervous laugh

"Oh she'll have the same, thanks"

After making sure the coast was clear, Serena made her way back to the table. "I can't believe you just said that, Blair"

"What?" Blair held out her hands totally oblivious

"You know what, it doesn't matter. Since I had to leave the table I'll go tell him my order now" Serena pushed out her chair and placed her napkin back onto the table

"I ordered for you" Blair said stopping her in her tracks

Serena sat back down. "What did you order? I hope something tasty because I'm really hungry"

The corners of Blair lips turned when she thought of the dish she had chosen for Serena and said innocently "Very"

"SALAD?" Serena said as the waiter left the table. "This is your idea of something tasty? I wanted some real food I'm not a rabbit"

Blair looked on amused "Just enjoy, S"

"I predict I'm going to be hungry again in oh what, 15 minutes" Serena muttered to herself and dug her fork into a lettuce leaf. "Forget going out after I think I'll need to sleep off this heavy meal in my rabbit cage"

……………………………….

"Do you really want to go?" Blair asked, her face turned slightly

"Yes, I do" Serena pulled one of her famous pet lips hoping to sway her best friend. "It will be really fun and a chance to do something different; something we've never done before, and if all else fails you could always just watch and mock me and the others. But quietly"

"Serena, maybe there's a reason why we haven't done it before" Blair said. But Blair being well Blair, she knew she couldn't resist a chance to snigger at others. "Snigger? Laugh at your attempts? Now we're talking"

They walked down the few steps leading to the beautifully lightly lit beach. They immediately caught the attention of the handsome man who they had met earlier in the day. He smiled at them both and silently motioned for them to join the class

Four times a week the resort would hold a nightly dance class on the beach. This activity was not for the competitive, serious dance people but for the folk who were looking to have a bit of fun while on vacation and also to learn a few moves which they could take home with them. It was a wonderful activity for all ages to enjoy, whether it is couples, groups or friends everyone could join in. It had been a massive hit since its launch 7 years ago. There was no cost that came with this fun the only thing they ask from you is that you enjoy yourself

Dan assisted Fidel, the dance tutor in every session. He enjoyed every aspect of dance and over the years he had picked up many skills. They dedicated the four sessions a week to one particular dance and would then move on to another the following week so that those who were just vacationing for 7 days would get the opportunity to finish a routine before they departed

"I see we have some newcomers, welcome" Fidel gave a welcoming smile to Blair and Serena. They both gave a nervous wave

Including Blair and Serena there were about 10 others couples around them

"I'm sitting this one out right?" Blair said

"OK let's begin" Fidel clapped

"Nope" Serena tugged on her arm and pulled her back holding her in the frame in which they were currently being shown at the front of the class. Tonight they were being taught the Cuban Salsa, the easy version of course. Since Blair and Serena missed the first lesson they had to try and catch up to the others

"I was brought down here under deceitful circumstances" Blair whispered but Serena just smiled at her

Blair, despite her initial impressions thoroughly enjoyed herself but didn't fully let on to Serena just how much

"I'm starting to sweat and as you know Blair does not so I'm gonna sit down for a bit"

"But I have no partner now" Serena replied but carried on regardless. After a few minutes though she was clearly struggling without the aid of a partner. She couldn't coordinate her arms without Blair

"Want me to be your partner?" Dan came to her side and asked

"Sure" Serena smiled and took hold of his arms. She was impressed with the muscle underneath her touch

"Ok so, you go from here to here" Dan showed her one of the steps. "You got it?"

"Yeah, I got it" Serena smiled once again. Whenever Dan smiled at her a sudden rush of heat raced to her cheeks making her blush

Blair watched as Dan and Serena laughed their way through each step. Anybody looking at them would assume they were a young couple in love. Blair decided it was time to interrupt them

"I hope you haven't stolen my partner?" she smirked

"No, just offering my assistance" Dan let go of their embrace very aware of how the moonlight lit up her eyes. "I guess I'll hand you back"

"Thank you for your help" Serena sweetly smiled at him

"Anytime" Dan said before he took off to help another pair

"I hope I get the chance of private tuition from him" Blair gave a devilish smirk obviously trying to tease Serena

"Huh" Serena was too caught up in the moment to notice or pay attention to Blair's words

"I hope……..nevermind" Blair rolled her eyes and mimicked her previous actions placing one foot in front of the other trying to find her rhythm

"Do you think he does do private tuitions?" Serena asked trying to sound nonchalant and not as interested as she was

"So you _were_ listening" Blair laughed

"Maybe" Serena joined in her giggles

* * *

Thanks for your reviews and apologies for the long wait.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rise and shine sleepy head" Serena tried to shake Blair awake

"Why are you so eager this morning?" Blair pushed the lightweight sheet off of her and sat upright

"No reason" Serena faked innocence

"Would it be the fact that a certain tall dark and handsome man will be entertaining guests around the swimming pool today?"

"No" Serena couldn't help the blush that crept up into her cheeks so she turned her head the other way and pretended to look for something in her beach bag

"My body is aching from last night" Blair complained as she got up and made her way to the bathroom

"How can that be you sat for the majority of it" Serena laughed

Blair decided to play a little game with Serena to see if she would admit to the crush she had on Dan and the reason she was as chipper as she was. "You know I think we should go to the beach today"

Serena tried to sound as nonchalant as possible as she spoke "Why, we can do that tomorrow?"

"We can sit around the pool tomorrow too. We should hit the beach today and soak up the sun while checking out the hot guys playing sports"

Serena continued to bite. "Well I'm sure there will be hot guys by the pool. Check them out?" In reality there was only _one_ hot guy that would be around the pool that Serena wanted to check out.

Blair smirked, pleased that Serena was playing right into her hands "Okay, pool it is"

"Yes" Serena almost cheered. "I mean…yeah whatever". Serena stood with her hands on her hips in her black and white bikini and flip flops looking every bit the goddess. Her tan already gleaming against the white of her garments. Her blonde hair tousled but still looking like perfection. She was just about every man's dream. But behind the goddess-like statue lay the most lovable and down to earth girl whom many people failed to realize on first impressions

Blair backed down….for now. She had her answer

…………………………………………………………

"See, plenty of potential" Serena nudged her as they picked out a spot poolside

"Err yeah, If I wanted a sugar daddy" Blair shrieked

"Don't exaggerate" Serena rolled her eyes. "And you could benefit from a sugar daddy anyway"

Blair was thankful she was joking. "Speaking from experience, huh?" she winked. "Boarding school was really code for 'grandpa is taking me on honeymoon" Blair laughed at her own joke when Serena gave her a playful push

…………………………………………………………..

"Yeah sure, I'm a huge fan. I love this game" Serena flashed her angelic smile

"Okay, great. We'll be starting in 10" Dan said. He had been going around the resort asking people if they wanted to join in on a game of water polo. Dan loved his job. He got paid to organize and play games and entertain people.

Blair snorted once he was out of earshot. "Serena, sweetie you have no clue about this game"

"I'm a quick learner"

"Yes, but we're talking about sports now" Blair stuck out her tongue mocking her

………………………………….

Dan stood at the edge of the pool and silently counted the number of people who were joining in on the game of water polo. He let his eyes rest on Serena's a little longer than necessary.

"Okay". He clapped his hands together. "We've got uneven numbers so I need one you to persuade one of the members in your party to come and join us. Use your best tactics". He laughed.

Serena caught Blair's attention and gave her her best 'pleading eyes' look. Blair smirked and raised her Cosmo to block her face.

"Come on people". Austin, Dan's partner in crime called out to the men and woman around him lying on their sun loungers.

Serena caught Dan's eye and pointed in Blair's direction signaling that she would join even if she wasn't aware of it yet. She gave him a smile and nodded her head assuring him.

He turned to her and stared until she acknowledged him. When she did he threw the ball over to her. She made no attempt to catch it at all just watched as it bounced beside her. "And what do you want me to do with that?"

"Your good friend volunteered your services because we need an extra person"

"Ugh". Blair exhaled really loudly but caved none the less. She put down her magazine and stood up. Dan bowed his head and let out a little laugh at her. Blair couldn't resist, once Dan had turned around she shoved his back and pushed him in the pool still with his vest, sunglasses and hat on.

"Oops". Blair said as his head plopped to the surface. Dan shook the water from his hair and looked around for his sunglasses. "You're on Austin's team and your going to pay for that" Dan squinted his eyes and smirked.

After both Dan and Austin explained the rules, Dan divided everyone into 2 teams. He left Serena until last. "And last but not least, you're on my team" He softly smiled which she gladly returned, both trying their best not to stare and drool at the sight of each others dripping bodies. Mentally trying to fight their attraction toward each other

Blair rolled her eyes from across the pool. She tried to stay up the shallow end not wanting to get her hair wet and just dared anyone that tried to wet it.

"I need a team captain from each team, any volunteers?" Austin asked

"Since my good friend so kindly volunteered me to join in I'm going to kindly volunteer her to be team captain for that team" Blair cocked her head and gazed at Serena not hiding her smirk at all

"Okay then but I now volunteer you for our team" Austin said. Blair tried and failed to argue. "Whichever team wins their team captain, so either one of you girls gets to be taken to mini golf tonight and tickets to the club over the road to see Viva La Diva, the fabulous drag queens performing after. And you may see us in that show as well" Austin said in an enticing tone. "Before you all start thinking too much no we aren't drag queen they are just good friends of our group and we join them for a few comedy sketches on stage. And by our group I mean the holiday entertainers"

"By the way the mini golf is with me. It's my treat". Dan piped up.

Blair looked at Serena and Serena looked at Blair different thoughts running around their heads. Blair winked at Serena and mouthed 'I got this' and gave a silent laugh. She just loved playing with her.

Serena hoped she hadn't. Blair and Dan? At mini-golf? She knew Blair had no interest in Dan but she couldn't help the thoughts that crossed her mind.

"May the best team win" Austin sounded the whistle and chucked the ball up into the air.

Serena and Blair both slipped into their competitive nature so easily. Serena of course had the advantage as she towered over little Blair, however Blair wasn't shy of a swift push and shove with her hands under the water no matter if she was her best friend or not. She had only one thing on her mind. Winning. I f that meant playing dirty – which was her forte anyway then so be it. Blair didn't care for the prize she just cared about the win she couldn't help herself. She knew should do everything to make Serena's team win but her competitive nature wouldn't let that happen. She blamed her mother for it.

One of the guys in Blair teams attempted to pass it to her but Serena jumped and intercepted it taking Blair with her as she latched onto the ball. Blair stood still as she came back up for air "My hair" she flabbergasted. Serena laughed and confidently passing it on, "Woo go Serena" Dan cheered

"That's the only time I'll your height give you the advantage miss" Blair quickly got over it and playfully wagged her finger in front of S' face obviously getting into the spirit of the game

"Don't count on that" She retaliated

"I'll think of you when I'm playing mini-golf with Mr. Twinkle toes over there later". Blair snorted and Serena couldn't stifle her laugh

"You know, that would be funny if it were true" Serena said before getting back into the game. Winning, the only thing on her mind and in focus

…………………………………………………..

"Over to the referee please" Dan pointed to one of the guests who refused to join in the game but agreed to be the referee. "Who is the winner?"

Dan and Serena kept sneaking quick glances at each other waiting for the announcement

"High five" Dan held his hand up to Serena and then the rest of his team. " You might be stuck with me tonight, are you ready for that?" He splashed her as he said it

"Am I ready? Always…I err I mean maybe" She replied playfully splashing him back not meaning to sound so forthcoming

"Slick" He laughed

The referee looked from one team to the other and began his imaginary drum roll…. ".and the winner is…………………………….Blair's team"

Serena thought her team had it in the bag and tried not to show her disappointment at her loss. Dan had already planned the evening out in his head thinking that it would be Serena who was joining him. He wasn't sad that it would be Blair instead she just wasn't his preferred choice

"Well well. I guess now I'll have my payback for you pushing me in. I'm gonna whip your ass at mini-golf" Dan did a little dance and snorted before he climbed up the steps out of the pool

"I am the queen at mini-golf. Prepare to be shown how it's really done" Blair hoped her confident attitude would trick him

"I somehow doubt that" Dan playfully said. Tonight would be fun

"Congratulations". Serena hugged her friend after they emerged from the pool. She acted totally cool as if it didn't bother her one iota

"You must be cursing me right now. I know you would rather have won so you could spend some time with Dan"

"What? Why would you think that? I have no interest in him in that way. I just think he's a lot of fun and good company. He makes me laugh"

As long as Serena was still denying Blair would keep playing.....

* * *

I promise the next update wont take as long!


	4. Chapter 4

"No". Serena lay sprawled across the bed giving her opinions to a twirling Blair

"Serena, is there at least one you approve of and like?"

"Of course it's just that…..

"I want to look gorgeous for tonight. I mean I always look stunning but…

"Wow, you need to lay off the modesty girl and tell me how you really feel" Serena snorted

"Just because I won doesn't mean you have to be bitchy. Are you jealous that I'll be the one who will have his full undivided attention tonight"? Blair said in a theatric tone

"No!" Serena replied a little too sternly

"The lady doth protests to much I think" Blair had way too much fun teasing her. "But good. I wonder how quick I can get him pressed up against me, showing me how to swing

"This isn't professional golf. It's mini golf. There will be no swinging involved" Serena interrupted "And you already know how to play"

Blair continued as if not hearing her. "Still, I could have been lying about how good I was. So, just how close do you think?" Serena never answered just fiddled with the pillow infront of her and shrugged her shoulders slightly. This gave Blair the incentive to carry on

"His strong chest leaning against my back, and the touch of his hands cupping mine when he teaches me the correct stance. His hot breath blowing against my cheek as he whispers me through it"

"Are you finished?" Serena spoke up slightly irritated

"Maybe". Serena looked into the mirror at Blair's reflection. She really was beautiful and maybe she would end up having a great time with Dan tonight. There was nothing she could do about it. "However close you want" She gave her best fake smile and hoped her best friend bought it. "But I thought you weren't into holiday romances? And I saw no chemistry between you guys only platonic, like how a squabbling brother and sister would behave like". Serena hoped the 'platonic brother – sister' vibe would hitch Blair's plans. She looked on pleased with herself when she caught Blair's momentarily disturbed face, still not knowing that Blair had no interest in 'playing' with Dan on any romantic or platonic level

"I'm not, but he seemed interesting this afternoon" Blair said as she turned around to view the back of her dress. This will do"

After the game of water polo everyone had pilled to the bar for an ice cold drink on the house. It had turned into a fun afternoon. Everyone was relaxed and chatting, listening intently to the stories and tales of the other guests. Even though part of his job was to socialize and entertain the hotel guests, all guests. He spent most of the afternoon perched next to Serena, talking about their likes and dislikes etc. They felt strangely comfortable and relaxed around each other, they didn't know what it was but they got on as if they were long lost friends

A knock on their hotel door interrupted then. "Must be Dan" Blair smiled. "Now you know all of the arrangements for tonight, yes? You're meeting us at the bar for 8pm"

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it. Dan in drag is really a sight o witness. I think I'm gonna get showered and go out for a walk along the harbor before I meet up with you lot"

"OK then". Blair opened the door. "Well hello Mr. Humphrey"

"What, no witty or sarcastic remark? I'm disappointed and this is only the beginning" Dan laughed

"I'm saving it for later" Blair pursed her lips and sneered. Serena slid up alongside Blair and offered a warm smile "Hey"

"Hey back" Dan returned her smile. "I hope you don't mind me stealing your best friend for awhile"

Serena looked from Blair to Dan. "Not at all"

"OK let's go" Blair interrupted once again sick of the puppy looks they kept giving each other. She walked past Dan and shouted over her shoulder. "See you soon, S"

Dan stood awkwardly not knowing what to do. He felt like he was back in his awkward high school phase. "Well, I guess I'll see you later". He gave her an awkward hug, completely thrown as to why he had. "I wish it were you who won" he whispered in her ear before sprinting down the corridor to catch up to Blair

Serena stood, mouth agape willing any part of her body to move. By this time Dan and Blair were out of view and out of the hotel grounds. "Huh" she spoke only to herself. "Wow". She closed the door and leant back against it, her smile, the brightest it's been in a long time. Her worries and insecurities about what would be going on with Blair and Dan at golf faded away after she replayed his words in her head a dozen times _"I wish it were you who won". "I wish it too" _She said aloud before unbuttoning her jean shorts and pulling off her white vest getting ready for her shower

……………………………………………………

Blair and Dan had torn through the first pot hole of the course like pro's. Exchanging witty banter and slight playful insults at every opportunity

"So, what's Serena's story?" Dan asked, not being able to keep quiet for long

"Didn't take you long to mention her, did it?" Blair laughed. "Oh, this is going to be a long 90 minutes of golf"

To be continued......

* * *

AN - First off I want to apologise for the really short chapter. It's the shortest one Iv'e ever written and wont happen again. The good news though is that I already have half of the next chapter written. Thanks to everybody who takes the time to review. Are you all ready to picture Dan in drag? lol. I'm gonna stop now before the AN becomes longer than the chapter itself :P.


	5. Chapter 5

Serena sat alone at the bar, an empty glass in one hand and her purse in the other. She looked at the wide variety of drinks behind the bar trying to make her next choice of spirit, proving more difficult than it should be. "Can I have a vodka and red bull, please?" she asked politely.

"One cheeky vimto coming straight up, miss"

"Thanks. Make it a double"

"Make that two, please". Blair chirped and slid onto the empty seat beside Serena.

"Hey, you're back. Where's Dan?" Serena asked when she realized Blair sat down on her own.

"He's backstage getting ready for the show. I don't think I'll be able to look at him in the same way again after I see him dressed as a woman". Blair laughed and shook her head picturing him.

"He'll forever be known as Daniella" Serena joined Blair in her giggles. "Sooo……did you have a good time?" Serena asked running her finger along the rim of the glass.

"I did………he's…..he's a good guy, S" Blair smiled and brought the glass to her lips.

"Good. I've saved us some seats next to the stage, come on"

…………………………………………………………..

The first beats of the music belted out from the speakers and the crowd began to cheer. The majority of the audience was from the same hotel as Blair and Serena. They recognized a few from their earlier game of water polo.

Oliver, another one of Dan's co-workers/friends came onto the stage first. "Now, before we begin. If any of you are easily offended or prudish then I suggest you leave now" He laughed. "Now are you ready to have some fun?"

Serena and Blair looked eagerly from one end of the stage to the other trying to pick out Dan when all of the boys came out to the tune of Madonna's 'Vogue'. Both girls sat with a bemused smirk on their faces, clapping along to the beat. It was only at the start of the first verse when Dan appeared from behind the side curtain. Dressed head to foot like Madonna, the blonde wig and all. Blair and Serena's eyes nearly popped out when the first saw him, both bowled over with laughter. Serena covered her face in disbelief. After the second verse she still could not stifle her giggles, nor Blair. The guys started stripping off a layer of their dresses when the opening chords of 'Like a Virgin' cut into the middle of the song.

'Oh' was all Serena could manage to choke out before erupting into another fit. Dan held his gaze at Serena the whole time, pleased that she was as amused as she was.

Dan and the guys continued to swing their feather bowers in the air and then up between their fishnet covered legs. The audience roared with applause and whistles when the song ended and everyone bar Austin left the stage. "Do you guys wanna see more?" He shouted. The crowd cheered.

"Now, do any of you guys work"…..he looked around and smirked. "9 to 5?". It was then that the famous chords of Dolly Parton's '9 to 5' bellowed from every speakers. "Ladies and gentleman, the queen herself is in the house tonight. I give you, Ms Dolly trolly Parton"

"_Tumble outta bed a__nd stumble to the kitchen  
pour myself a cup of ambition……."_

"Do I even want to look?" Blair asked, covering her face with her petite hands

"Ooh trust me, you want to look" Smiled Serena

Dan stood, centre stage, the silliest blond curly wig plastered on his head, tight grey skirt, black high heels and white blouse with two fully blown balloons concealed within portraying the biggest bosoms possible. He really did put Dolly to shame. Turning the campness up another notch he shimmied his chest enthusiastically. He stepped down from the stage and began to wonder into the audience weaving in and out of that tables. He stopped behind an equally big chested lady, winked and shook his 'balloons' across the back of her head sending. The crowd cheered approvingly. He continued this until he was fully satisfied with her blushes.

The song was almost halfway through and he still had one more trick up his sleeve. He skimmed the mass of people selecting his next 'victim'. He picked the one person who would least enjoy the torment. Easy target really. Blair. He danced, almost skipped his way though the tables to reach theirs. He circled her chair like a mime artist; he knew fair well the attention he was drawing to her was making her cringe. She only loved the attention when it was on her terms and conditions. He felt her eyes burning a hole through his body. He playfully puffed up her hair and pulled back her headband, much to her horror. The crowd not only laughed at his actions but also Blair reaction and the faces she was pulling.

Like only a best friend would, Serena egged and cheered Dan on ignoring Blair's silent pleas. After freeing her hair from the accessories, Dan hiked up his skirt ans swung his leg across her lap so he was straddling her on the chair. He again scrunched up her hair into a messy lopsided bun, pulling out a miniature can of hairspray he attempted to spray he hair into the scrunched up position. All Blair could do was sit back, take it and listen to the rowdy crowd because Dan had his 'breasts' in her face suffocating her. After about 6 seconds of struggling she gave up with a heavy sigh but also a chuckle none the less. 'What a little shit' she thought. It was as though he had heard because as soon as she thought it he upped his antics and started swaying from side to side, shimmying while still straddling her. He placed both hands on the side of her head and thrust her face back into his 'chest' jokingly. He was caught completely off guard when she grabbed his right 'boob' and sunk her teeth into the balloon.

Dan slipped out of character for a spilt second when he heard the pop and looked between Blair and Serena trying his utmost not to laugh. Blair's satisfied smirk alone was enough to throw him. He dramatically threw his hands up in the air a pulled a playful pet lip at his half deflated bust. He went to the next table and pulled Blair's headband over the baldy man's head, tucking in his ears "To keep the hair from your eyes' he joked. He bent down slightly and held out his left balloon for him to bite through his blouse. "Not to rough" Dan said in his best girly voice. Playing along with the joke the big burly man rubbed his hands together and licked his lips preparing himself. He grabbed the at the back of 'Dolly' and went straight in for the kill but missed when Dan turned and blocked him. "I don't like it rough" He rubbed his breast for emphasis. The audience sat still enthralled by the show. He quietly thanked the man for running with the joke,

Dan continued to dance his way around the tables deciding he had one last target in mind. A tall gorgeous blonde in fact. He made quick work to reach her. Now it was Blair's turn to sit back and enjoy. Serena shook her head at him when she realized he was her next target. 'No' she mouthed but he took no notice just flashed her his tongue and wagged his finger at her. She threw her hand across her face already feeling the heat rise to her cheeks. Dan began his grooming of her by lovingly stroking her golden locks. In any other circumstance Serena would have adored this; however she was slightly disturbed as he was dressed as a female megastar.

"Take me" He half said half laughed. He brushed the balloon against her cheek before offering it to her. The audience clapped and chanted 'bite', willing her to do it. She looked to Blair for help but got nothing but a cheeky smirk.

'What the hell' she thought and grabbed either side of the balloon and gave a quick sharp bite to the remaining boob. Dan smiled down at her and winked.

"I can't believe you've just made me do that". She whispered.

"You know you loved it". He puckered his lips at her and arched his eyebrow mockingly before climbing back onto the stage to take his bow.

…………………………………………………

"So, what did you think?" Dan walked up behind the two girls now make-up and dress free.

"It was……….entertaining" Serena answered. "You don't make an attractive woman mind"

Blair snorted but said nothing. She dared say a word.

"No? I happen to think I'm a stunner" he puffed out his chest proudly before breaking out in his adorable laughter. "There is still one more surprise though"

………………………………………………………

"Come one, you all can't be that shy?" The host for tonight's show said dumfounded at the audience.

Dan was back in his normal clothes but hidden behind a folding box in the centre of the stage. This last entertaining game involved getting an audience member onto the stage and into the box, which was semi see – through and are given 20 seconds to strip down to their birthday suit with Dan and would have to swap clothes. If they didn't succeed then they would be given cruel but hilarious 'punishments'.

"Dan. Naked?. Serena, a perfect opportunity for you" Blair cocked her head innocently and took a sip of her vodka and red bull.

"What! No. I would never play a game like this" Serena said almost shocked Blair recommended it to her.

"Well we both know you have thought about him NEKKID" Blair choked on her drink from laughing. "Don't tell me you're way to ladylike and prudish for this. You table danced your way through college"

Serena could not defend herself on this point so she just twirled the straw in her glass.

"Fine, I'll do it. I'd be happy to see naked Dan and let me tell you, I ain't sharing my 'views' Blair said testing her friend's restraint.

"You wouldn't do that. I know for a fine fact you wouldn't go onto that stage and strip, even if it were behind the glass. So don't tease me" Serena played Blair right back.

"I wouldn't?" She replied with a big hint of cockiness in her voice. "I'll do it". She stood up and shouted to the host. I don't know who was more disgruntled, Serena for doubting and being envious of her best friend or Dan, for having to get naked and swap clothes with Blair.

Serena nervously tapped her foot on the ground and slapped her hands against her thighs repeatedly not believing what she was about to do. "She's just kidding". Serena said as she stood up next to Blair. "I'll do it"

Blair turned around facing away from Serena and sat back down as she had the biggest grin on her face. She didn't believe she had the guts to go for it but hell was she pleased; the thought of having to strip up there was just nauseating. Everyone cheered and shouted for what felt like the 50th time that night.

"OMG, OMG. What have I done?" Serena said through gritted teeth to Blair. She was panicking "Actually, what have YOU done".

"Me?" Blair laughed. "Go wild girl"

"I can't do it, Blair"

"Here, drink his and you'll be fine" Blair handed her her glass. Serena swigged it off in one gulp. "I wonder how big his….

"Shut up you're making me worse" Serena slapped Blair's arm.

"Get up there" Blair shoved her towards the stage. She caught the waiter's attention and ordered another round as Serena was going to need it after her 'performance'.

From then on Dan and Serena never uttered a word they let their eyes do _all_ the talking. Needless to say they didn't do it in the required time. They were too busy trying not to ogle one another.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews. It's really appreciated. The part about the hairspray etc is a true story - it happened to me, lol. A couple of years ago on holiday. I nearly died, lol. This was just a really fun chapter I hope you enjoyed it :).


End file.
